Happily Ever After-Kickin It Graduation
by Im Imperfectly Perfect
Summary: This is the Kickin It cast graduation and a little bit after. Enjoy! R&R. -Kelly3


**Hey guys this is Umperfectly Perfect and this is my new/first story. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin It. Isn't that obvious?**

I sighed as I fell back onto my bed. I can't believe high school is almost over! Time has passed by so fast. Suddenly I got a text from my 2 year boyfriend. The one and only Jack Brewer. It said _Hey Kimmy ;) If you got your college acceptance letter then come to the dojo so us and the gang can open them. _I smiled and grabbed my letter. I grabbed my phone then slipped on a pair of black converse and ran out to my red convertible and drove to the dojo.

**At The Dojo**

I walked into the dojo and everyone else was already there. I sat next to Jack clutching my letter in my hand. "Ok," Milton said "now that we're all here let's open our letters. Jerry, you go first" Jerry closed his eyes and took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together. Then he opened his eyes and tore into his letter like he hadn't eaten for days and that was a full course meal. He scanned it before shouting, "Yes, I got in! I got into Seaford Arts Academy! And it also says I apply for a sc? schol?" " Sound it out" Milton advised him "Oh" Jerry said in realization "scholarship" "Well I never thought you'd apply for anything for anything with the word scholar"** (Haha Shake It Up reference)**

I told him. He just rolled his eyes. "Ok Im next" said Milton. He carefully opened his letter before jumping up and screaming "Yes! I got into Yale!Woo who!" Bleep bleep. Everyone looked at me. I was confused but then realized it was my phone. "Guys, I got texts from Julie, Stacy, and Grace! They got their acceptance letters! Grace is going to the Seaford arts academy, Julie is going to Yale, and Kelsey is going to the Hollywood Arts Academy!" "That's the neighboring school for the college that I applied for! Lets see if I got in." He opened his letter and exclaimed "Awesome! I got into the Hollywood Culinary Arts Academy!" "Great job!" I told him. "Hey what school did you and Jack apply for?" asked Milton. "I applied for the San Diego Literature and Arts Academy" I said. I wanted to become a reporter for a magazine. "And I applied for the San Diego Martial Arts Academy. It's across the street from Kim's college". "Well that's great that we all go into the college of our dreams with or near our boyfriend or girlfriend, but its time to face the question we've all been thinking of. What will happen to the dojo once we're gone?" We all looked at each other pondering the question trying to think of a way to stop the one consequence that is a huge possibility, the dojo closing down. "Well, we'll just have to hope for the best and if the worst case scenario happens, then Rudy can lean on Mrs Applebaum for a while (they got married)". He said while putting an arm around me. "Yeah" I said smiling and leaning into him

**1 Week Later**

Brrriiinngg! *Yawn* I slowly got up. I staggered out of bed and got to my bathroom then remembering that graduation was today and then whizzed through getting ready. Then I ran downstairs to get some breakfast. "Hi honey how'd you sleep?" My mom asked me. "Fine, got to go, love you! Remember grad is at 11:30" I called to her as I grabbed an apple and ran to my car. I sped to school and saw a table set up with the principal, Mr. Singer and Mrs. Clevenger and Mrs. Dunlap(the office assistants) sitting there. "Hi there Kim!" He said while smiling. "Umm your cap and gown is on the second rack ad the tag is Y270. And congratulations!" I walked to the second rack and found my cap and gown as the principal said the same exact same thing to the next student. I walked to the girls bathroom and changed. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Perfect, I thought. That morning I had put on a light amount of brush and lip gloss. And then put on my high-quality Maybelin mascara **(I heard in a magazine that it is high quality mascara) **

I also had curled my hair to perfection. I walked out of the girls restroom and met the guys outside my locker. I smiled at them. "Wow, I can't believe in a couple of hours we'll be in college!" I exclaimed. "Yeah" Jack said "It's kind of sad, I mean look at all we've been through". "Yeah," Jerry said as we all remembered all that we have been through. "Attention students," Mr. Singer's voice came through the speaker, "all senior students please report to the gym for the graduation ceremony,". "Well, I guess it's time." I said sadly. " Remember, Jack told me "no matter what happens we will always be Wasabi Warriors". I slimed at him as we all walked over to the gym. The ceremony went exactly as planned. Milton and Julie gave great speeches as co-valedictorians. We are now the class of 2013. After graduation I was sad about high school ending and all that. But I was also happy that I had gotten through everything and I was proud of myself for not quitting after everything I've been through

**10 Years Later **

I smiled as I finished looking at my high school album. I was now a reporter for US magazine and married to Jack who was an owner and sensei of a Bobby Wasabi dojo in San Diego. Jerry was now on a huge dance team and Grace turned out to be an amazing actress. They have been married for a year. Milton and Julie became famous scientists and are now happily married. Eddie now owned his own restaurant and is engaged to Kelsey who is a world known dancer. Rudy and Mrs. Applebuam are married and Mrs. Applebuam is a teacher and Rudy works with Phill at his restaurant. We all live in the same neighbor hood and I realize we all have a happy ever after.

**Hey guys so Im finally done with my first fanfic! Don't forget to follow my Instagram accounts heyyy_im_kelly xoxo_kelly_ those4liarsx flexygurlsss Mwah Mwah **


End file.
